


Freshly Baked Love

by yoyobjyx



Category: Bjyx
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyobjyx/pseuds/yoyobjyx
Summary: First meeting at Yibo's bakery, Xiao Zhan  then realised he doesn't have enough money. He promised to come back again the next day. And not only he came the next day, the very next day, next next next day. Basically almost everyday.Is he craving for the bread at the bakery or craves for the one who bakes the bread?
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Freshly Baked Love

Running as fast he could, Xiao Zhan is already late for his morning class. He went to sleep a bit late last night, trying to complete his assignment. With a messy bed hair, totally out of fashion clothes (like he can care more right now!), mismatched sneakers, people are looking at him weirdly. Some are even wondering what kind of marathon are starting this early.

He arrives at his university, quickly dashes to his lecture hall. He opens the door, readying himself to apologize to the teaching professor. 

“I am sorry! I am really sorry!"

Xiao Zhan bows in front of the class, facing his professor. Yet, there is no sound, not even a tick of the clock. He raises his head, and what a shock! There's no one in the class, not even his bald professor!

“Eh?"

He screams loudly. He takes out his phone and checks the incoming messages. The morning class has been cancelled because the professor fell from stairs and broke his right arm last night. 

“So I run for nothing then?"

Ruffling his hair, he walks out and wants to go back home since he has no class at all for the whole day. As he walks, his stomach starts to grumble. He doesn't have time to eat breakfast that his mom prepared and last night, he only ate instant noodles as his dinner.

He passes by a bakery on his way home. This bakery is quite well-known among students here because it sells so many different type of breads and quite delicious too, at such a cheap price. Without thinking any further, he walks into the bakery.

The aroma of fresh baked bread greets him. Xiao Zhan is salivating while imagining eating the bread. The view in front of him surely should be described as heaven for a hungry and empty stomach.

_‘It's true then, there are so many different kind of breads here!’_

Xiao Zhan takes a tray, begins to choose the bread that he wants. He keeps on exclaiming and can't help but feel amazed with the quality and quantities of bread that this bakery produces. His favorite ‘siew pao’ is there too! He takes 3 of those and brings the tray full with breads to the counter. 

The girl who is standing at the counter greets him and skilfully looks at the bread, starts to key in the price to the register machine. As soon as she done, she informs Xiao Zhan the price.

Xiao Zhan takes out his wallet and opens it. Another disaster happen. He does not has enough money. And the girl already put his bread into the plastic. To tell the girl he cancels to buy the bread? No, he doesn't have heart to!

“Miss, right now, I only have this much of money.”

Xiao Zhan puts his money on the counter. _'Think! Think right now! Get your brain to think!’_

“ How about I give you the balance tomorrow? I live nearby, I even goes to the university not far from here. Please."

He begs the girl, forgoting his rumbling stomach.

She thinks for a while.

" How about this? I call my boss, and let him know first. Whether you can do so, depends on him."

The girl smiles, trying to help Xiao Zhan the best as she can. Xiao Zhan smiles and thanks the girl while she goes and searches for the owner at the back of the bakery.

Not long after that, she comes back, not alone. Together with her is a man, with blond hair and wearing pink sweater. His beauty, despite being a man, radiates the whole bakery. Even the customers who are eating there keep on looking at the handsome guy!

"Hi, I heard that you are having problem right now to pay for the breads, right?"

The blond guy asks Xiao Zhan while smiling politely. Xiao Zhan nods and explains what actually happen, from the moment when he wakes up late until the current situation he involves in. Nodding his head while laughing lightly, the blond guy whispers to the girl and turns to Xiao Zhan.

" It's okay then. You can come again tomorrow to pay for the bread. It's not like you are lying, just short few changes."

Xiao Zhan releases a deep breath, thanking whatever god that helps him that day.

"Thank you laoban! I really appreciate it. I am so sorry such things happen. I promise it won't happen again in the future."

The blond guy smiles again. Xiao Zhan walks out the bakery, never forgets to say thank you once again and leaves. Yet the image of the blond guy doesn't leave his mind.

The next day before his class starts, he goes to the bakery, to settle the yesterday's unfinished business. And perhaps, if he is lucky, he can catch a glimpse of the blond guy.

Guess what? Maybe he should thanks his mother for giving birth to him and raised him at this place! The blond guy is standing behind the counter as Xiao Zhan walks in. What a luck!

"Hi laoban! Good morning!"

Xiao Zhan waves at the guy, flashes his best smile. The blond guy, not wearing pink sweater today, looks at the clock hanging at wall.

" It's almost afternoon, not morning anymore."

The blond guy laughs, while wiping the counter with a tablecloth. 

"You must be here to pay yesterday's bread right?"

Supporting his chin with his palm, the blond guy looks to Xiao Zhan with his big deer eyes. 

"Yes, perhaps got to buy few breads too."

He then suggests Xiao Zhan to choose the bread first, then make his payment. Much easier that way.

"My name is Xiao Zhan, by the way. I study at university nearby, taking design and arts. What about you, laoban? What's your name?"

Xiao Zhan is trying his luck. If the blond guy is not interested to know him, he can let it go. But he is hoping for the opposite.

"Zhan? Battle? What an interesting name."

Xiao Zhan blushes. Does the guy in front of him just compliment his name? _Thank you baba for giving me such a great name, I will remember this till the day that I die!_

"Wang Yibo. You can call me Yibo. I believed we are almost the same age."

Finally, Xiao Zhan gets the name of the blond guy. Yibo. What a great name! Wang. A king? Wow!

They talk for a while, mostly regarding Xiao Zhan. He even jokingly says to Yibo that Yibo doesn't need any designer because he can be one, exclusively for the blond guy.

"You don't have class today?"

Yibo asks. Xiao Zhan looks at the watch on his hand and screams. He is late again! Leaving the shop rushingly, he bids goodbye to Yibo and promises the guy that he will come again.

He does come again on the next day. And the next next day. And the very next next next day.He regularly goes to the shop to the point other customers think he owns the shop instead of Yibo.

However, the relationship between Yibo and Xiao Zhan is merely as someone that each other know. Not a friend, not even more than that. No label.

Yet Xiao Zhan knows, Yibo is treating him a little bit more special than others. Just like earlier today. Xiao Zhan is running late and he doesn't visit the bakery before class. As soon as his class ended, he goes there to see Yibo. 

"You should let me know if you are not coming. You have my number, just text me or call. Or anything that you want. I keep on waiting for you for this whole day, already prepared your 'siew pao' and coffee for you." 

Yibo scolds him as soon he walks in. The blond guy can has quite a temper too and it's frighten Xiao Zhan a little bit. Apologizing right away, Xiao Zhan then goes and coaxes the blond guy.

" I just wake up late, don't have time to come here. I am sorry again. I won't do it."

Xiao Zhan stands in front of the counter while Yibo is busying himself, arranging the fresh baked breads on the rack.

" You keep on running late lately. What you are doing actually?" Yibo nags. _'_

_Well, I keep on thinking about you?'_

"Ah, before I forgot. You don't have to be here tonight. We are going to close the shop a bit earlier."

That's weird. Yibo practically live here. He even has his own room in the shop. And now he tells Xiao Zhan that he is closing the shop earlier?

"Are you going anywhere?"

Xiao Zhan feels curious, can't help but asks. Yibo hesitates to answer Xiao Zhan's question.

He mumbles. Xiao Zhan can't hear it quite clear and tells Yibo to repeat his sentence.

" I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT!"

Xiao Zhan's heart shatter. Yibo has a date tonight? Date? With who? 

"My mom sets me up with this one girl. She wants me to get know her first and it's up to us if we want to proceed to the next stage."

As if Yibo knows what is playing in Xiao Zhan's mind right now, he lets the latter knows the truth.

"Oh, okay."

That's the only word that leaves Xiao Zhan's mouth. Okay. Okay with Yibo having a date. Okay with Yibo planning for his future, without Xiao Zhan by his side. Xiao Zhan then stands up, almost like a robot, leaves the shop.

He walks to the nearby park. Still thinking about what happened between him and Yibo, his mind is totally goes haywire. He can't think at all!

"Oi!"

He hears a voice not far from him. He turns and sees the cashier girl. Well, not cashier girl, Anna. Her name is Anna. 

Anna walks towards Xiao Zhan who is sitting on the bench and sits beside the guy.

"What are doing over here alone? Kinda rare to see you without my laoban."

Xiao Zhan smiles, just want to sooth his hurting heart hearing the word laoban escapes Anna's mouth.

"Just want to think. Need time alone, I guess."

Xiao Zhan looks at the building in front of them, admiring the great design. Anna chuckles.

"Think about what? About you and laoban?"

Shocked by the question, Xiao Zhan quickly turns to Anna, his big eyes cannot hide his emotion anymore.

"Both of you can be so dense sometime. You especially. Can't you see how different the treatment laoban gives to you, compared to all of his staffs? He talks a lot with you. With his staffs? Just yes, no. That's what you going to hear if you are lucky enough. If not? Nothing. Just 'mn'. How annoying was that?"

Anna clasps her mouth, realises her mistake. Xiao Zhan just looks at her.

"Don't tell laoban that I called him annoying. But seriously Xiao Zhan. Can't you see laoban likes you? All the free breads, coffee? He even bakes the 'siew pao' by himself, especially for you."

He did? Yibo bakes his favorite 'siew pao'? Especially for him?

Xiao Zhan gets up. Anna is shocked by his sudden action. He starts to run, ignoring Anna who is screaming his name.

Xiao Zhan runs to the bakery, thinking Yibo definitely is going to be there. It's still quite early for the date after all. He goes into the shop. Yibo is sitting at the desk. Suprised by Xiao Zhan's appearance, he stutters Xiao Zhan's name. Not wasting anymore time, Xiao Zhan walks towards the blond guy and hugs him.

"I need to tell you something. I really really really like you! Wang Yibo, I like you!"

Xiao Zhan practically screaming at this point. Yibo freezes. Trying to understand what actually is happening.

Then, Yibo faces the boy.

"Xiao Zhan, are you fully understand what you are saying right now?"

Yibo holds Xiao Zhan arms, not wanting the taller boy go yet.

"I like you. And that's all I can understand. All that I know. You think I come here because of your free bread only?"

Yibo looks at Xiao Zhan suspiciously. 

"Okay, maybe part of it because the bread is delicious." Xiao Zhan gives in.

"But because I want to meet and see you. At least once a day. That's why I keep on coming here."

Xiao Zhan confesses. Yibo takes a deep breath. They look at each other, trying to read the atmosphere.

"Yibo? What about you?"

Frustrated by the silence, Xiao Zhan asks the blond guy. Yibo smiles.

" All those breads, all those coffee, still not enough for you to realise my feelings all this while?"

Xiao Zhan cradles Yibo's face in his hands. 

"I like you. More than a friend. Always want to see you, to be with you."

Their faces become closer.

" And I would like to eat 'siew pao' for the rest of my life." Whispers Xiao Zhan.

Their noses collide.

"Forever then."

Both of them seal the deal with a kiss. Gentle yet memorable. 

_Being late is not a bad thing after all,_ thought Xiao Zhan, deepening the kiss.

**Breads connect both Yibo and Xiao Zhan. How about you? Want to have some bread today? Don't forget your coffee too. Have a nice day!**


End file.
